moviemetersfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia for Grand Theft Auto III.
The first Grand Theft Auto-film released in the 2000s time period. The film's idea was originally a standalone film and had nothing to do with the Grand Theft Auto film series. The film's original title was called "Love Hurts" (a reference to the classic song by Nazareth). When no studio wanted the film because they thought it was too violent and too controversial, Rockstar Games re-wrote the screenplay and worked it in as a Grand Theft Auto-film. The film contains many references to famous Broadway-plays and classic movies. Movies such as Goodfellas (1990), Boyz N The Hood (1991) and Dirty Darry (1971) are referenced or even shown in background sequences, also Broadway-plays such as Annie and Cats are shown as posters at the Broadway theatre. Most songs which play on the radio during the car scenes are from the movie Scarface (1983). Robert Loggia, who portrayed Ray Machowski in this film, also starred in Scarface (1983) as Frank Lopez. The scene when the character Salvatore Leone says "Look I am not a badfella, I am an honest strict ball busting teacher" is a reference to the movie Goodfellas (1990). Ironically, the actor who plays Leone, Frank Vincent, portrayed a role in that film. The main character's name, Claude, is only said once in the film by Catalina. Throughout, the rest of the film he is often credited as 'kid'. At the end, Catalina once calls him "her former lover bucket". During the opening scene, when we see Claude and Catalina running out of the bank building we see a promotional poster of a toy company called "The Toyz Hood" which is a reference to the movie Boyz N The Hood (1991) which inspired the film Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004). The main character, Claude, does never speak a word in this film. In Australia the film was temporarily banned for screening in order to re-rate the film due to its brutal violence. The film was originally given a "16MP" classification meaning that people who are younger then 16 can only watch the movie with their parents, a rating which the previous movies also received. However, it was re-rated to "18PL" meaning that only people who are 18-year-old or older can watch it. That rating is usually given to extreme violent or explicit films in Australia. The next Grand Theft Auto-films would also receive that rating. The first Grand Theft Auto-film to be shot in IMAX. The role of Joe Pantoliano was originally offered to actor Joe Pesci, who declined the role in fear of typecasting. However, he has since regretted this decision. The role of Frank Vincent, who portrays Salvatore Leone, was originally offered to Paul Newman, who portrayed the main role in Rockstar Games' previous film Sunday Driver (2000). He declined the role because he was planning to retire from acting by beginning to play in simplistic short films in order to spent more time with his family. Rockstar Games respectfully accepted his decision. Scott Maslen was nominated for Best Actor at the 2002 Academy Awards, but he didn't win. Frank Vincent won the Oscar for Best Supporting Actor at the 2002 Academy Awards. SPOILERS: In one scene, the character Donald Love quotes his former mentor Avery Carrington: 'Nothing drives down real-estate prices like a good old fashioned gang war, apart from an outbreak of plague... but that might be going too far in this case.' Love then sends the protagonist on a mission to start a war between two rival gangs so the property values in the area will go down. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) - which takes place 15 years before - there is a similar task, that Carrington gives Tommy Vercetti. When he gives Vercetti this mission, a young Donald Love is present as Carrington's protégé. Carrington tells Love to pay attention as he might learn something, and then utters the original quote. Rockstar Games never unveiled his own interpretation of the film's ending: when we see Claude and Maria Latore walking down after killing Catalina and her henchmen, as we hear a sound of someone opening his pockets the screen goes black and we hear a gunshot. Although most people believe that Claude silenced Maria, some people don't believe this because Claude didn't know that Maria betrayed him. Rockstar Games never explained the ending saying he leaves the part open for interpretation.